It All Began When He Smacked My Butt!
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Ok so my bff brother come to me stared flirting with me and smacked my butt I slap him in the face in front of his sister my cousin and his crazy fan girls club. Now his fan girls hate me,and my bff brother wants to get in my pants,and my cousin is in love with a guy who is madly in love with me,and my bff is at war with my long time friend Xavier Life is so complicated. FxS
1. Chap I

_You guys now that i don't own Futago Hime so i wont have to said it I hate saying or repeating stuff._

_**It All Began When He Smacked My Butt! Chapter I.**_

**_Fine P.o.v  
_**

"Fine wake up". I very desperate voice said while shaking my body,and yelling or more like screaming my name then it hit me Summer ended yesterday so meaning i will go to school...Should I wake up or play dead um... I chose dead.

"I swear you are and idiot there is no time to play dead I'm not gonna be able to see Bright-sama enter the school halls."Rein scream almost killing my eardrum if is alive sorry i don't pay attention on health class.

"Fine leave me alone so i can change,god school does not star for an a hour."I murmur while opening my eyes only to see the smiling face of my sister while leaving my bedroom... what should I wear? Uhg high school is so complicated why can you just wear pajamas!?.

"Eight years later and I'm still waiting you lazy sloth."Rein yell from downstairs that make me wake up and realize she just call me a sloth.

"Sorry I'm feeling philo**sloth**ical today."I yell back while grabbing my school uniform and entering the bathroom.

I take I quick bath and put my underwear and my uniform,and headed downstairs only to meet the sweet smell of waffle and syrup I sniff the air smelling the wonderful smell of the warm waffles.

"Hey I was waiting for you Rein left already."I sweet yet powerful voice said I turn around only to meet my best-friend Luna she is really sweet and kind when she wants to,but when she is bad i swear she is scary she even made the school bad boy pee in his have long dark violet hair that she always pull in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes and she is 5'3 tall.

"I don't care she call me a sloth today cause i was lazy."I said while taking the knife and fork and eating my sweet waffle.

"Sloth.. they are the slowest-moving mammals on Earth – they are not lazy. Sloths move at such a lethargic pace to conserve energy, something that is in limited supply due to their herbivorous diet. This comes as all species of sloth are native to the Americas and spend the majority of their lives hanging in jungle/forest canopies, eating any leaves in their immediate vicinity. Due to this severe absence of fats and protein, they have little energy to tear from tree to tree. Simply put, sloths have evolved to best exploit their environment and increase their chances of survival."Luna said leaving me with my mouth open.

"Nerd alert."I said in a teasing voice while making a beep sound and checking my phone she smile at me and scratch her forehead.

"Its not my fault I have photographing memory anyway do you understand now."She said while raising her right eyebrow and taking my empty plate and putting it on the dishwasher.

"Naa I stop paying attention when you said mammals"I replay she look at me like and smile.

"Well that Fine for you lets go."She replays me while getting her backpack and handing my red and black backpack from the floor.

Me and Luna were walking in the sidewalk laughing at what we did in the summer,Luna dye her twin brother Shade hair pink like Milky hair and how he chase her around the told each other story's until we reach the school ground what seems like hour was only 18 min.

'Well I got to go see Xavier."Luna said while making a disgusted face at the sound of Xavier name let just said they don't get alone if they are together is because they got detention for yelling at each other in the class.

"Hey you know what they said there is only on step from hate and love."I tease her she smile at me and then raise her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure the saying is not like that but whatever,and by the way it wont never happen."She replays and wave goodbye then left to the detention

"Wow they will totally end up together."I voice said I turn around only to Fiend Chiffon holding heavy books.

"Need any help with that."I pointed to the heavy books she nodded and handed me the four heavy books and left.

"Hey I said I will help you not carried all of them."I yell but she was long gone so she did not hear me.

"Hahahaa I haven laugh this much since i saw the commercial ship my pants."I hard but soft voice said I turn around to look at Ania my cousin and her twin sister Anasa.

My mom Elsa have a twin sister name Grace who have light pink hair and pink eyes instead of my mom red eyes and red look more like her mother she have her mother curly pink hair that reach her shoulders and light pink eyes and she is 5' look like our great-grandmother she have Long dark brown hair her hair stop at her waist and she is 5'5 tall her eyes are not pink but they are brown eyes let just said she is the third most beautiful girl in the school,and her sister is number five.

You wont believe it but I'm the second most pretty girl in school people said if a put make up on it i would get to be the number one most beautiful girl in school and pass my sister Rein,but there is a problem one I hate make up second I don't know how to put make up like Ania.

"Whatever I don't care about ugly people like you ."Anasa said then left slapping her hair in my face.

"I swear on day i will go chupacabra on her."Ania replays while watching her sister walk away with anger in her eyes.

"Ania she is your sister."i replay trying to hold back a smile that was about to appear.

"Whatever..my mom made a good job on making me to bad I can said the same thing about Anasa."She replay and turn her gaze at me.

"You two were made at the same time your twin remember."I replay she just ignore me and grab two of the heavy books I was carrying.

"This remained me that class at six grade ugh I can believe baby's come from there."Ania made a disgusting face remembering the science class of six grade.

"Great you made me remember that horrifying video of reproduction."I replay and shake my head at the memory.

"Oh stamped alert run for your life."Luna said while running pass us and tons of other girls following making the ground shake like a stamped.

"What the heck was that for."Ania mumble as the ground stared to stop shaking as the girls pass us.

"Omg is the wanna be the 4f."I mumble sarcastically pointing at the four boys in the school gates.

"Ahh so watch boys over flower."Ania replay with a smile on her face.

"Well I heard there is gonna be a new season a psy is gonna be in it."Luna replay while shaking the dirt of her the heck did she came fromah whatever i don't care.

"Omg so awesome."Me and Ania both squeal like high school girls that we are,and grab each other hand stared to jump on and down while Luna laugh at us.

"What was all that about ?"Ania ask Luna who seem to sight.

'Ok so i finish my detention and was walking towards you guys when i girl yell Shade and Bright are here,and girls stared to run to the school gate and I stared to run for my life cause last time the step all over me."Luna replays.

"i though you were crazy for a min."Ania mumble,but Luna heard her and pinch her ear.

"Who is crazy?"Luna ask in a dangerously voice Ania shake her head saying a no one.

"They did not go over us though."I replays thinking why they did not did it.

"Oh i have no idea the word began with an A."Luna said sarcastically.

'Oh yeah i forgot Ania beat up there leader for running over her."I replay remembering the accident.

"Whatever."Ania mumble.

"Oh look who is coming this way.'Luna said while pointing to the school gates.

"Shade Mistuki and Bright Noe Smith."I mumble in arrogance.


	2. Chap II

_**Fine p.o.v**_

"What are you doing here Shade."Luna ask Shade while eying him up and down Ania just sat on a bench that was behind us and took out a book and star to read it.

"Why I just wanted to talk to you."Shade replay while looking at me up and down,Ania seem to catch this and this stop reading and stared to look at Shade watching his every move Shade notice but did not care at all.

'Ahh Shade why do we have to hang out with these loser let go."Bright said after cheeking out Luna and Ania.

'What did you just call us... your name is Bright right?I dare you to said that one more time and your face is gonna be bright red from all the slap I will give you"Ania replay in a dangerous low tone while getting up the bench and standing beside try to act cool but by looking at his eyes you could tell he was scared.

"Bright and Shade is been 7 years sense you talk to me what in the world would you want."I ask in emotionless while Luna was holding back a furious Ania.

"Fine I will take Ania to the gym...away from here before her short temper explode."Luna said nervously while grabbing Ania shoulder and taking her away.

"Whatever I'm Leaving see ya later bro."Bright replays and leave to the school halls.

'Are you drunk Shade.'I ask while trying to separate myself from him i don't know how he did it but when Bright left he push me to the wall and now our faces are so close our noses are touching.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."Shade said while smirking at me.

"We need to take you to the doctor cause I swear I think your filtering with me."I mumble to myself,but he heard me and grab my chin and pull my face closer to him our lips almost touching.

"I'm gonna break you heart Fine watch out."He said with that evil yet sexy wait sexy fuck you Fine don't you see the situation your in and you fiend him wait i feel like something slap my butt omg he just smack my butt.

"Really i think you are full of yourself Shade."I replay then slap him hard in the face and stared to run to the gym.

**_Luna_ P.o.v**

I feel sad for leaving Fine and Shade alone but I know Ania and she would make Bright face bright red.I sat on the gym seat while watching Ania eating Ice cream at the bench outside the gym trying to calm herself then i saw Dausuke the school playboy walking towards her ohhh god this is not good.

**_Ania p.o.v_**

How does he dare!? I will kill him for calling me a loser.I eat my Ice scream quietly on the bench thinking it was Bright head I was eating and smile at the I notice that someone was sitting next to me and I did not even move but I watch from the conner of my right eye and notice that is was Dausuke the playboy what a bad luck i have today .

"Voulez-vous vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" (Would you like to go to bed with me tonight?). He said in perfect french dam he was hot I know he is a playboy but that I saw him on swimming class and he have 8 abs i love abs and he got 8 I know I'm a pervert but hey I see him cheeking me out to so eye for a eye.

'Oh... yes...I need you...I want you...out of my face you horny toad!."I hiss and try not to smile when his smirk turn into a open mouth,but he recover quickly and turn his smirk back on.

"Well this horny toad is the one you check out in swimming classes.'He I notice Luna walking this way and smile at myself.

"Yeah I was thinking the exact same thing you always seem to check me out by the way I wont tell no body that your grandma give you a cpr when you drown last summer at the beach."I whisper in a sexy voice then left leaving him with his mouth wide open.


End file.
